1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to encrypting and storing subscriber data in a cloud storage environment in such a manner that a service provider is restricted from decrypting and, as a consequence, from accessing, viewing or copying, that data.
2. Background of the Related Art
Remote access technologies, products and systems enable a user of a remote computer to access and control a host computer over a network. Internet-accessible architectures that provide their users with remote access capabilities (e.g., remote control, file transfer, display screen sharing, chat, computer management and the like) also are well-known in the prior art. Typically, these architectures are implemented as a Web-based “service,” such as LogMeIn, GoToMyPC, WebEx, Adobe Connect, Dropbox, and others. An individual (or subscriber) who uses the service has a host computer that he or she desires to access from a remote location. Using the LogMeIn service, for example, the individual can access his or her host computer using a client computer that runs web browser software.
An emerging information technology (IT) delivery model is cloud computing, by which shared resources, software and information are provided over the Internet to computers and other devices on-demand. With this approach, an application instance can be hosted and made available from Internet-based resources that are accessible over HTTP through a conventional Web browser. An example application is encrypted data storage.